RFR Returns
by celtic-fire
Summary: This is about the RFR kids, childred started high school and their about to starting up RFR again for their years at Roscoe. R&R Please. Chapter 6.
1. Bye bye!

Okie! Well i just figured I re-do this chapter... its the same I didn't make any changes. Well it's a wee bit easier to read... lol

* * *

"And this is our last day of high school," Robbie McGrath aka Question Mark said.  
"So I guess this is good bye RFR." Lily Randall aka Shady Lane look sad.  
"So, are last show, we'd better make it a good last show."  
"Well duh." Ray Brennan aka Pronto said.  
"Ok guys were on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 go!" Travis Strong aka Smog said.  
These aka names were their radio names. They were the famous Radio Free Roscoe DJ's. It was their last day of grade12 at Roscoe High. They were all going to different collages.  
"Hello, and this is Question Mark and I want to let you all know I'll miss you all, since, this is the last ever show from RFR." So that's how there show pretty much went, going on about how well everything had been during those four, short, amazing years.  
"We were the great and famous RFR DJ's. This is Pronto sighing off forever. Good-bye, Roscoe High."  
After that Travis said, "Hey Lily, before we go to Mickey's with Ray and Robbie, I need to ask you something."  
"Ya, ok."  
"Umm, Lily, would, you, umm, think about going out, with me, steady?" Lily's heart swelled.  
She had always loved Travis, well since that kissed they had shared in the studio. Although after that kiss, there was a HUGE fight between the 4-some. They became friends so after that. That was three years ago, she had never cared about anyone besides Travis.

About 38 years later a girl with blond hair walked into her new high school. She was pissed about the chose her mom had made. Her mom decided to send her to her old high school Henry Roscoe High. She wanted to go to Paul Dwyer. Her grey showed her anger and her scowl help people know she was pissed. Her mother, Lily Randall had gone here, so know Sky Randall had to come here.

A small blond boy was walking through the halls of Henry Roscoe High he knew the place well. His older brother went her. Still does. His brother was only a grade older. Grade 10. Justin Brennan was looking up and down the halls for his best friend, Trevor. Justin's dad, Ray Brennan, knew Trevor's dad when they went to this high school.

Trevor McGrath was standing at his locker, which he was going to share with Justin. Trevor had brown hair, and brown eyes. He had a small tint of brown in him. His mom, Kim McGrath, (use to be know as Carmichael) and his dad, Robbie McGrath, where brownish.

A sulking boy with dyed black hair and grey eyes was into Henry Roscoe High. He was mad at his dad for making him come here. He was mad at his mom for taking off, on him and his dad, for giving him a stupid name, for giving him a pointless life! Cloud. Cloud Strong. What kind of name was that? Although he'd never change. It was the only thing he had of his mom.

At the end of the day, Trevor and Justin so met up and were walking down the hall, when they saw her. They walked up to her and said.  
"Hey that's our locker!" She looked up and said.  
"Oh man maybe that's why it wouldn't open." She laughed and turned to the next locker. She put in the combination and POOF! It opened. The boys snickered.  
"Hey I am Sky. I just moved here."  
"Hey I am Trevor and this is my friend Justin. What to go to Mickey's with us?"  
"Mickey's?" Sky asked.  
"Ya it's a record store. Where they serve drinks too." Sky nodded.  
"Ya but I have to call my mom." The boys nodded and left to go to the payphone. Of course Lily said yes. So off they went.

Cloud had to say a half an hour after school because of his 'negative' attitude. He didn't care. He called his dad, and asked him to come pick him up. Travis came and picked him up.  
"Hey Cloud how about you and me go get a coffee at Mickey's?" Cloud wasn't really mad at his dad, anymore, and said sure cause he had nothing better to do. Travis walked into Mickey's and said.  
"It's been so long. I wonder who works here know." Just then, a tall skinny man turned around and said.  
"I'm Matt. Mickey's son-in-law." Travis laughed. After they ordered, they went and sat down.

Cloud saw a group of people he knew where in his grade. There was, three of them. Two boys and a girl. He hated to admit it but he was jealous. He wished he had friends like them, he wished he had friends' period. The three where sitting around a table laughing. That'll never happen. He thought. I am a freak. Son of a freak. His father had told him how people called him freak, but he had three friends to help him through. He had a few pictures of them. Lily, Ray, Robbie and him. His best friends he hadn't talk to in, what? 21 years? Do I really want friends I'll never talk to after I graduate?

Sky had that feeling someone was watching her. She turned around. She looked and saw a boy staring at her. Once she looked, he looked away. Oh my god that was embarrassing! thought Sky.

Travis looked to see were Cloud was looking. He was he was looking at three kids. Travis looked at Cloud and said.  
"Hey I just remember I have to go to the mall to pick something up you stay here, I'll pick you up in a half an hour ok?" Cloud shrugged. Travis left. Sky turned to her new friends and said.  
"Isn't he in our grade?" Justin nodded. He has the same eyes as you. Looks like you a little too. You know him?" Trevor looked at Cloud and nodded in agreement to what Justine had just said.  
"Nope never seen him before." Sky shrugged.  
"Lets go met him." So the threesome made there way to the boy's table.  
"Hey, I'm Sky,"  
"I'm Justin,"  
"Trevor."  
"Ya so..?" Why did he get such an attitude around people?  
"Cloud," he said.  
"Ok Cloud to you what to sit with us over there?" Sky asked pointing to a table fit for four people. Cloud got up and took his drink to their table. Thanks dad, he thought silently.  
"So why did you move here?" Trevor asked Sky and Cloud.  
"Well mom wanted me to go to her old high school." Sky said.  
"I don't know my dad said he wanted to moved back here."  
"Wow all of our parents lived here when they were younger...Creepy," said Justin.  
"Ya, it is." Cloud said. Cloud's phone rang.  
"Dad, could I walk home?"  
"I don't see why not." With that Cloud closed his flip phone.


	2. Mall and a Movie

Thanks everyone for reviewing!!! Ya I thought Cloud was a great name......lol!!  
  
So, everyday after school the foursome, went to Micky's, now run by Matt, and his wife Jessie. The two were talking about them. "You, know those four remind me of another four kids I knew when I was in grade 11." Jessie said. "Well I never knew them, they just came here all most everyday." She smiled. "Back when are radio station was always at RFR at 4." (Ok I don't know what time so I said four--) "Really, RFR what's that?" Matt said not really paying attention, as he was serving someone at the register. "Oh, Radio Free Roscoe." Jessie said.  
  
"RFR? I've heard of that, my dad talks about it a lot." Trevor said and laughed. "My mom hated it! Well she was in Cougar Radio." "Oh man? Kim was a Cougar DJ? That's good!" Justin laughed to. Sky sighed, she learned how immature those two were when she dropped her books and one landed in a bucket of water and they laughed for hours and the mention of it brought them fits of laughter. "So," Cloud said. It was Friday the last day of the first week of school. "Want to go see a movie?" "Sounds cool, how about Van Helsing?" "Ya ok, I've been waiting to see that since it came out." Justin said. "Sure, sounds fun, I guess, but I need to go home and get money." Trevor said. "Ya me too." Cloud said, and since Cloud lived closest so they walked there first. They walked up to a small brick house. Cloud walked in and invited his friends' in. "Hey Dad!! Can I go to the movies with my friends?" "Ya sure do you have money?" "Ya, lemme get it." Cloud said as he ran to his room. Travis looked at his son's three new best friends. "Here come sit in the living room!" Travis guided them towards the living room. There on the wall was a picture of two babies. "Hey is one of them, Cloud?" Trevor asked. "Yes," Travis said, "That one is." He pointed at the baby on the right side. "Then who's that baby?" Justin asked. "His sister." "Oh ya, he has a sister?" Justin asked. "He never told us." "Don't worry about it, he's never met her before, his mom and I divorced before they were 2." Travis smiled. "We were only married about 3 years," "Well dad, you've know told my friends you had a crappy marriage status." Cloud said.  
  
As he watched his son and his son's friends walk out, he thought to when he first saw, Sky. She had the same gray eyes as his son. Her hair was the same colour as Cloud's before he dyed his hair black. He looked the picture of the two babies. I guess Lily's back in town. "I guess she and I had the same idea." Travis said out loud.  
  
"Next stop my place!!" Justin cried. He smiled. "You know what I just thought of! Remember when she dropped her books in the pail!?" Justin and Trevor laughed. 5 minutes later they were still laughing. Cloud looked at Sky and said. "Was it really that funny?" Sky shook her head. "Ok." He smiled. Justin showed them his house. "This is my lovely home!" He walked up to the door. "Come on in. Hey dad can I go see a movie with some friends?" "Hey buddy! I am so glad to see you have friends.....I don't own them anything do I?" Ray said and laughed at his own joke. Sky, Cloud and Trevor laughed also. "Haha, funny, not!" Justin said. "Hey Trevor, you just missed your dad he was here." Ray said. "Oh." Trevor said, "Umm, we lives right next door to you guys, so I could just walk there." "Hey, I am Ray, Justin's dad," Ray smiled. "So you're going to the movies? What movie?" "Where going to go see Van Helsing." Sky said. "Ok, need a drive to the movies?" Ray asked as Justin ran into the house. "Well I live right by the mall, where the theater is so could you drive us to my house?" Sky asked. "Well sure." "Well I guess I better go get my money and ask my folks. See ya in a few." Trevor ran next door. So there stood Cloud, Sky, and Ray. "Ok let's go!" Justin said. "Were missing Trevor." Sky sighed. "Ok then, you get in the car and I'll get him." Cloud said. He ran next door and knocked on Trevor's door. Trevor answered the door, "Oh hey! Lets go."  
  
It was only a 10-minute drive until they reached Sky's place. Ray watched the foursome get out of the car and go inside and unlocked the door. Sky yelled up "Hey MOM!! Can I go to the movie?" No one answered. "Mom?" She tried again. "I don't think anyone's home." Justin said. "What makes you say that?" Cloud asked sarcastically. "Well the note here that says. Sky, hey I had to go find some friends. I heard they still lived here. Be back a soon as possible. Love mom. P.S. There's ten dollars in your drawer.  
  
"My mom thinks of everything." Sky said, as she walked out the door. She locked the door and walked to the mall with her friends. They didn't have to walk far, only about 10 minutes. They walked into the lobby. They looked at the times. Van Helsing- 4:00, 5:35, 7:30, 10:00. "Well looks like we have 57 minutes till the movies starts." Cloud said. "So what are we going to do?" Trevor asked. "Lets get something to eat dinner." Justin suggested. "Ok, leys buy our tickets first, so u know we have a enough money." Clod said. "Sounds smart." Sky shrugged. So they went and bought tickets. "Only 4.99 for a student ticket! Not bad." Justin said. (Just to inform you that's how much it is at my theater)  
  
They were sitting around a table in front of Wendy's in the food court. They all had a burger and a coke, except Sky who was eating a salad and having some root beer. "So how long do we have know?" Justin asked impatiently. "Only about 20 minutes." Trevor said. Getting annoyed, because he had been asking that for over a half an hour. "And if you asked that again, I will have to HURT you." "Man calm down!" "Dude," Sky said. "That's my mom!" "Oh man that's my dad." Justin said. "Put your dad's married!" Sky squeaked. "Isn't your mom?" Justin asked. "No, my parents are divorced," Sky said. Justin and Sky ran over to their parents, well Cloud and Trevor looked at each other and kinda laughed 


	3. What where they Thinking?

Another Chapter for me! I can't believe another chapter is up! It's amazing. Oh yes, I wanted to inform you, that hopefully Sky and Cloud aren't so dense. If not it will be the next chapter whatever I could figure out.. lol. Oh yes and thanks to all you reviewies Oh ya sorry its not as good as the last ones... I had to get another chapter out... Sorry...

Lily looked at Travis, and said, "I love you." Travis smiled. She was 7 months pregnant with his child. Or children. They found out she was having twins. They had been married for 3 years. The young couple was only 24. "Twins, twice as much love." Travis said.

Sky turned around to look at the two snickering boys. "How is that funny?!" She demanded. "I don't know." Trevor laughed. "Dude it's my dad!" Justin said, "Gross, with Sky's mom!" "What's so gross about my mom?" Sky asked harshly. "No nothing wrong with your mom, it's just that I think she's hot!" With that comment Trevor and Cloud burst into a laughing fit. Sky shot Cloud and Trevor an evil glare, and then shot Justin a look of pure disgust. "Look, the movie starts in 10 minutes. Let's go!" Sky said and stormed off with Justin close behind. Cloud shot Trevor a smirk and off they followed.

After the movie, Trevor said, "You guys want to sleep over?" Justin turned to look at him and said "Sure, why not. Cloud?" "Sure, I guess, I know my dad would say yes." "Sky?" Trevor asked. "What? How could I?" "I have a little sister you could sleep in her room, she has bunk beds. My mom wont care, her older brother did it." He said. "Hum, ya I guess I could." "Could I borrow your cell phone, Cloud?" Cloud took out his phone and handed it to Trevor.

They were all sitting in Trevor's room. Cloud, Trevor, and Justin in sweat pants and shirts, because they were going to sleep in boxers, but didn't feel like sitting around in them, and Sky in pj pants and a tank top. Sky couldn't believe her mom let her do this, she was happy. "You want to look at my parents year book?" Trevor asked. "Ya sure sounds like fun." Trevor ran downstairs and got 5 yearbooks. "Five?" Sky asked. "My mom is older then my dad by a year." They looked through the first one, and well nothing really interesting in it. But the next one was interesting. They were flipping pages when Cloud said, "That's my dad." Trevor looked and said, "That's my dad with him, and there's Justin's dad." "My mom's there. They look like there, friend!?" "Our parents not only in the same grade but best friends?" "How do you know they where best friends?" Sky asked. "Because it says right under there 'Best friends; Robbie McGrath, Travis Strong, Lily Randall, Ray Brennan.'" Justin said. "It's odd, where in the same grade and were best friends, and our parents all sent us to the same high school and when they went to school they we re best friends." "Ya, that is odd." The three said together.

It was 4 o'clock in the morning, and the foursome where sleeping soundly, on Trevor's floor. With yearbooks when their parents were in school. Robbie, Trevor's dad, walked into the room, and found three sleeping boys, and one girl. "I wonder what there looking at?" He wondered to himself. He smiled when he saw the yearbook. That had been there first year at high school. He saw the picture of his friends. He had heard from Ray that Lily was back and they went to her house. Kim came into Trevor's room. "Hey Robbie, did you just get home?" "Ya, sorry sweetie. Did I wake you?" Kim shook her head no. "I was watching T.V. and I feel asleep and it woke me." She looked at her son, and his friends sleeping on the floor. "You let a girl sleep over?" "Ya, she was suppose to sleep in Lacey's room." Robbie looked at her. "What my brother did that, if he had a girl sleep over, she'd sleep in my room," Robbie smiled. They walked out to check on Lacey, their 6 year old daughter.

Cloud was the first to awaken. He got up off the floor. His head was resting on Trevor's back. He looked around. Sky was in a ball with a yearbook in front of her. Trevor and Justin where lying next to each other reading a yearbook. It's funny. It's like they never fell asleep. Cloud got up and as he got up he woke Trevor. Trevor looked at Cloud and said, "Guess we fell asleep." He smiled. Trevor and Cloud got up and left Sky and Justin to sleep some more. Cloud and Trevor walked downstairs into the kitchen. Lacey walked into the kitchen a few minutes later wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Can you me breakfast?" Trevor knew he had to. "Will you make me breakfast?" Cloud smiled. "No." He smiled. Then said, "Want do you want?" So he made him pancakes, even though he wanted waffles.

Sky went downstairs, and asked. "Can I have some?" So Trevor got her a plate. "I want waffles but this'll do." Cloud looked at her. "Ya me to."

Justin came down a few hours to late for breakfast so Trevor made them lunch, since but his parents had went out. Justin looked at Lacey and said. "Ya know, I'm suppose to do something. I can't remember what." He looked at her a little long and said. "Oh ya I'm suppose to baby sit Chase at 1." Cloud looked at his watch and said. "Then you should know it's 12:49." "Crap!" He said and ran out. "I'll grab my bag later." He yelled as he ran out. "He'll be back." Trevor said. "Who do you know?" Sky asked. "He didn't have his pants on." About two seconds later he walked into the house, in a pair of boxers. "I forgot to change. So sue me."

"Hey you guys my mom called to tell me that the four of us, me Lacey, mom and dad, are going out. Sorry." Trevor said. So Cloud and Sky left. So they left. "Hey Sky want to come over?" "Ya sure." So they walked to Cloud's house. Cloud and Sky entered Cloud's house. Travis looked up and said. "Hello Cloud, hello Sky. How was your sleep over?" "It was ok." Cloud said. Cloud and Sky walked up stairs into his room and he said. "Sky is your mother home?" "Umm, probably. Would you like me to call her? I know your dad and my mom were friends in high school." He smiled. "Yes I would love for you to call her." Sky walked up to the phone. "Don't tell her your at Travis house, ok?" Cloud said. So Sky picked up the phone punched in her number and it rang three times then Lily picked up. "Hello Mom." Sky said. "Could you come pick me up?" "No I am no longer at Trevor's." A long pause. "I saw you with Justin's dad." "375 Drangu Drive." "Ok, love you bye," Sky said. "She's coming." Sky smiled.

_Knock knock._ Went the Strong's door. "I'll get it dad!" Cloud yelled. Cloud opened the door and smiled. "Hello. I'm Cloud. Sky's friend." "C-cloud?" Lily asked. Her stammer was out of surprise. This had to be her child. I mean how many people who name their son Cloud? Honestly? "Does a Mr. Travis Strong live here?" Cloud nodded, confused. Lily walked in, and walked in to the living room where Travis was. "Travis?" Travis looked up from his book. "Lily?" He asked getting up and hugging her. "I can't believe you're here! I mean I was just with Ray. He and Robbie never left. But when did get back here?" She smiled. "I came here a few weeks before Cloud's first day of high school."

......... I am sorry I can't think of anything else!!! Ideas are good......Oh ya so is reviewing.....


	4. Hiya Lily

Yay, I have reviewers! So live long and prosper.....

I would like to say I am glad you get the Sky Cloud name game. Gomen I couldn't think of anything.... High school started and I have mad writers block...goes into corner and cries a bit Ok I am back.....ya so here ya go :)

It had been a year since the twins were born, and the couple where celebrating in London England where the two had been living since they were 20. 25-year-old Travis looked at his son. "I still can't believe I let your mother call you Cloud." He said as he smiled, but that smile got him a punch from his wife. "Oh funny. Their twins their name has to match!" She said, "See Sky and Cloud."

"When did you leave London?" Lily asked. "Well we came to Canada about 4 or 5 months ago. We were living with my parents. Then a few weeks before school we came here. Cloud wasn't to happy." "How did Lily know we lived in London dad?" Cloud asked. "Well Cloud, I lived with Lily well I was in London. She, moved with me to London. We lived together for 6 years." Travis said. "If you lived with Lily when did you meet my mom...? Oh god!" Cloud said running up to his room. He finally met his mother. He could tell because as soon as he said about meeting his mom Cloud looked at him, then looked at Lily, then Sky. Sky looked at her parents. "I am going to see if he's ok." Sky ran up to Clouds room.

She walked upstairs all 5 doors were shut. She didn't have a clue what room was Clouds. She decided to take a guess. She knocked on the first door. She wait and when no one said anything she went in. It was a bathroom. Although a door next to it opened. "That's the bathroom." Cloud said. "I got that." She said softly. "That door," He said pointing at the door opposite of his door "Is the closet. And that," pointing to the door beside the closet "is my dad's room. And that door is the guest room." He said, talking about the door at the end of the hall. "I just gave you the grand tour of the upstairs with out leaving my room." "Can I come in?" She asked.

Clouds room was a decent size. It held a small desk that had a laptop on it. A single bed that had a nightstand beside it. The stand held a few books. Manly Steven King, or vampire books. His dresser was really small. In the left corner of his room was a 10-inch TV. His room was bare. No posters, no pictures, nothing. His walls were a deep red. His room was clean, unlike her room or Trevor's room, where when they wanted to sleep had to push all of his junk towards the wall. "Is your room always so clean?" She asked. "No, not usually." He said. "I can't believe this." Cloud said. "You're my sister. I never thought I'd meet you." "Why?" "I thought you were dead." Cloud said. "Did, Tra.... 'Father' tell you that?" Sky asked. "No it was the way he never talked about you. If I did talk about you he'd get all... upset."

"I can't believe your back." Lily said to Travis. Lily smiled. The years she spend apart from him hurt her. She could remember why she left him. "Hey, Travis," She started. He looked at her with his gray eyes. "Ya Lily?" He asked. She leaned in to kiss him. There lips touched for a brief moment. Although it made not only Lily's but also Travis day. Travis never wanted Lily to leave.

Travis remembered the day Lily left.

Travis had just came home from work to see Lily's things packed at the door. He walked in and called to Lily. "Travis, I don't think is a good marriage. We were married to young, and I think we would be better off not together." Travis looked at Lily, his one true love. "I am taking Sky with me. I'm sorry, it's just not working out." "What do you mean?" A three-year-old Cloud walked out and looked at his dad. "Daddy. Mommy go?" Travis looked at his son. "Mommy going bye-bye." Cloud smiled at Lily and said. "Bye-bye mommy. Bye-bye Sky." He said with a smile. "That was real mature Travis, make me feel guilty about taking his sister? About me leaving. You jerk." She said as she left their London house. "Lily I am sorry! Please don't leave. I love you! I love Sky! What about Cloud?" Travis said, and when she shut the door, he sat down and cried. "Daddy need a bottle?" Cloud asked.

"Lily, why did you leave?" Travis asked. "I was too young. 24 is too young to have kids. I still loved you. I never stopped. I just, could take it. After I left you, I had to live with my mother for 3 years so I could go to college. Because when I got together with you, I never got to go to college. You went. I stayed at home." Lily said with a sigh.

Sky looked at Clouds CD collection. "Who's KoRn?" "A band. There pretty good actually." "What's this?" Sky asked picking up a book. "It's a manga," he replied. Sky gave him a puzzled look. "Anime, my dad got me into it." "I see." Sky said. "So, why did you dye your hair black?" "Why not?" He asked. "Good point. Its just if I asked my mom if I could dye my hair she said no, because she said something about having beautiful blond hair." "Man, I never thought I'd meet you. Its odd that your one of my best friends! Is that even normal? I am best friends with my twin sister." Sky laughed a little. "Well if we have sleepovers here I know I'll be allowed to spend the night."

"Lily." Lily looked at Travis once again. "I think we should try this again. Do you want to go out on Sunday?" Lily looked at Travis. She didn't know what to do. "I think we should try again." Lily answered. "When and were?"

After a few hours Lily called up to Sky. "Were leaving now!" Sky got up and hugged Cloud. "Bye bye Cloud, talk to you later." With that she got up and went down stairs. She looked at Travis and said. "Bye Trav- or should I call you dad?" Travis smiled. "You can call me Travis. I mean Cloud calls me that sometimes." She hugged Travis and went to leave, she stepped out the door but before she shut it she heard her mom say, "Bye Travis, I'll see you tomorrow." (Remember that it's only Saturday.)

Sky went home and went into her bedroom. Which was a complete mess. How can anyone keep a clean room? She wondered. Then a thought came to her. Why didn't her mother tell her she had a brother? She had always wanted one. It was to late to ask her know but tomorrow, yes tomorrow she would ask all the important question. But for know all she wanted was sleep


	5. Travis 'n Lily

Cloud wasn't getting any sleep this night. And he had only one thing on his mind. Sky… his sister? He was happy. He was upset. He was confused. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Tried being the key word. He opened his eyes. It wasn't working. The clock read 4:37. He closed his eyes again. Opened them again. Only three minutes had past. He was getting frustrated. He got up and slowly made his way to his closet. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweater. Quickly changing he went to his door. Opening it quietly he tip toed out. Walking to his father's door he pressed his ear against it. He could hear his rhythmic breathing. Knowing Travis was sleeping he walked downstairs opened the front door and walked out. Carefully shutting the door behind him and started walking down his street.

* * *

Fiddling with his necklace he wandered the streets. His necklace had three keys on it. On for his new house, one for a small box that held his private stuff, and the last one he didn't know what it was for. His father gave it to him when he was younger. Travis told him that it unlocked doors from his past. Cloud laughed when he heard that. He was nine when his father told him. He thought his father was just talking Buddhist again. Giggled he turned street after street not really knowing or caring where he was going. Roscoe was like the safest place. Where he lived in London was far from safe. He had been mugged there. So had a few of his friends.

* * *

He reached a dead end. He saw a small shed kind of thing. He wasn't really a curious kid, but something drew him to it. Walking up to it he tried to look in the dusty window. It looked as if it hadn't been used in years… or they just never cleaned it. He tried the door… Locked. Duh he thought to himself. He was about to leave when he noticed a heart engraved into the shed. Lily + Travis. He looked at it. He took his necklace off. He tried the only key he'd never used before. He took the key out and tried to open the door. Still locked. Damn, he thought. He should have known it was one and a million with the odds against him. He leaned against the door. It open, he fell in. Landing painful on his ass he looked around.

* * *

"Cool." He whispered. He looked around at all the stuff he found. Radio equipment, many blank CD's, chairs, and a few pictures were shattered around the room. Everything was dusty. He looked at the pictures there were of Travis, Lily, Robbie and Ray. This is where they hung out everyday. Cloud thought. He smiled. If they cleaned it up Sky, Justin, Trevor, and himself could hangout there. He took one of the CD's. He took it to the CD player, placing the CD in it and turning it on he heard a voice he was familiar with. Travis. 

"Well Shady are you going to play your new song?"

The next voice was also known to him. "All right." Lily said. She started to sing.

Hlf an hour later he heard who the DJ's were, and with that DJ Pronto was saying good-bye to all the RFR listeners. Yawning Cloud looked at his watched. 6:24. SHIT! Travis was going to kill him.

* * *

Sky woke up with a yawn. Putting her glasses on she saw it was 9:39. Walking downstairs she went to make herself breakfast. After pouring her cereal and making her tea she sat down and turned the TV. She turned to Much Music and began to eat. Lily came out of the bathroom. 

"Hello sweetie." Lily said smiling.

"Mourning mom, we doing anything today?" She asked.

"Hun, I think we need to talk." Lily said worried.

"About what? Nothing is bothering me." Sky said.

"So you found your brother and your father and nothing is wrong?"

Sky looked at her mom. "You know what something is wrong."

"What?" Lily asked.

"Why is it you never told me about my brother? I never even knew I had a brother!"

"I thought it best if you never knew about him."

"Why? You know I've always wanted a brother or sister." Sky said. Her voice was getting high and tear were welling up in her eyes. "Why would you thing that?"

"Sweetie. I don't know." Lily said hugging her daughter.

* * *

"Why?" Travis yelled. 

Cloud was scared. He'd never heard his dad yell. He had been yelling for the past hour at him. Travis had been up at 6:00. At first he wouldn't even look at Cloud.

"I couldn't sleep!"

"So you went for a walk?" He asked.

"Ya! Granddad told me all about your going out for walks and not coming back till the next day!" Cloud said.

"That is different." Travis said.

"No its not!" Cloud yelled.

"Go to your room."

Cloud stopped. "I'm grounded?"

"Yes." Travis said. Cloud had never been grounded before. Not when he was suspended for a week for beating up a kid. Or when his father caught him smoking a cigarette (He did it for about a month but quit when Travis stopped talking to him.) or when he pierced his eyebrow.

"Go to your room." Travis said.

* * *

Travis dialed the number Lily gave him. 

"Hello?" Sky asked.

"Hello is Lily there?"

"Yes, just a second. MOM! Travis is on the phone." When Lily took the phone Sky said, "You know, my DAD."

"Go away Sky." Lily said, "Hello Travis."

"So are we still on?" Travis asked.

"Yes." Lily said.

"How about 12? At that little café were we went on our first date?" Travis said.

"That would be great. See you then." Lily said, hanging up the phone.

"What was that all about mom?" Sky asked, forgiving her mom.

"Travis and I are going out." Lily said smiling.

"Really? When?"

"At 12." Lily said.  
"That's in three hours." Sky said.

"Oh no! I haven't had a shower, and I don't know what I'm going to wear!" Lily said.

"Mom calm down. You have three hours go shower now and I'll help you choose what to wear."

* * *

"Stupid Travis." Cloud muttered. 

As he said that he heard a knock on the door. "Cloud?"

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going out at 12." Travis said, trying to make up to his son.

"Its only 10:30." Cloud snapped.

Travis opened the door. "Don't be an ass to me."Becoming angry, and losing all interests in making up with his son at this point.

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me, Cloud."

* * *

And that is the end of this chapter. I will try and write more, I promise :P lol 


	6. It's a Date

Okie I just redid this. I hope it stays the way i want! Hehe, well I'm trying to write a new chapters but it's kinda hard when i don't really like RFR anymore... It blows growing up>.>Lmao  
Hey sorry if for any spelling mistakes, or for putting I where Cloud or Sky or any other name should be.

* * *

Travis was feeling bad about what he at said to Cloud, and he was on his way out for his date, with Lily, so he knocked on Clouds door.

"Cloud," Travis started, "I'm sorry about what I said, I just lost my temper."  
"Travis," Cloud said, his English accent heavy, "I don't feel like talking to you right now, just go on your stupid date, and maybe we'll talk when you get home."  
"Cloud," Travis started, but stopped. "Fine, talk to you when I get home,"  
"Have fun," Cloud said softly.  
Travis smiled. Cloud wasn't the type to hold a grudge.

When Cloud heard the door close, he grabbed the phone. He dialled Justin's number.  
"Hello, is Justin there?" He asked.  
"Yes he is may I ask whose calling?" A man asked, probably his father asked.  
"It's Cloud," He said.  
He heard Ray call Justin.  
"Hello?" Justin said.  
"Hey Justin, its Cloud what to come over for a little?"  
"Um, ya sure why not," Justin said.

He was at the Strong's house in a about 10 minutes. He knocked on the door and Cloud answered it right away.  
"Hey," Justin said.  
"Hello," Cloud said walking into the living room, "Coke? Tea?" He asked.  
"Coke," Justin said. Over the weeks, Justin and Cloud were becoming great friends.  
"Hey, I never noticed how strong you're accent was." Justin stated.  
"Well, I don't usually talk like I should, just seems weird when no one else talks like I do." Cloud explained giving Justin his Coke, then opening his own Coke.  
"And here I thought you didn't care about what people thought about you." Justin said smugly.  
"You're right I don't," Cloud started, "But I hate it when people look at me."  
"I see, so was there a reason you called me over?" Justin asked.  
"Ya, and you can't stay long since I'm grounded."  
"Grounded for what?"  
"I snuck out last night at like 4:30, and I got caught." Cloud said.  
"Where's your Dad?"  
"Travis? Out on a date with Sky's mom, my mom." Cloud said.  
"You don't mean Sky and you?" Justin said.  
"Ya, it seems kinda, well stupid now that I didn't figure it out before." Cloud said, "But that's not why I called you over. I wanted to show you something."  
"Ok what?" Justin asked.  
Cloud looked at him. "It's not here," Getting up and going to the door, with Justin following him.

Lily looked at Travis and smiled. He looked so handsome.  
"Lily, you look beautiful. You haven't changed a bit; you're as beautiful as you were 14 years ago." Travis said, making Lily blush.  
"Thanks, you still look like you did 14 years ago too, as handsome as ever."  
"I'm glad we ran into each other here." Travis took Lily's hand, "I never stopped loving you."  
Lily smiled, but pulled her hand away form Travis. She didn't know how to feel.

Sky had only a few friends other then Cloud, Justin and Trevor. Well three other friends, Cara, Hayley and Stefanie. Of the three Sky liked Hayley the best, so she decided to call her. She quickly punched in the numbers. On the second ring someone picked up.  
"Hello." A male's voice said.  
"Hey, Jamie is Hayley home?" Sky asked, Jamie is Hayley's 16 year-old.  
"Umm, ya, Hayley! Sky's on the phone," He called.  
Sky heard another phone being picked up and Hayley calling that she had it.  
"Bye Sky," Jamie said before hanging up the phone.  
"Hey Skylark!" Hayley's voice rang.  
"Hello Hayley-doll," Sky said.  
"So, what's the buzz?" She asked.  
"Do you want to do something today?" Sky asked. "I need to tell you something."  
"Umm, ya, do you want to come over?" Hayley asked.  
"Ya, sure, when should I leave?" Sky asked.  
"Are you walking?" Hayley questioned.  
"Mmhm," Sky answered.  
"What me to meet you half way?"  
"Ya, sure so leave in like 10 minutes?"  
"Perfect," Hayley said before hanging up the phone.

In 10 minutes Sky was out the door, locking it behind her, she started to walk towards Hayley's. She had left a note for her mom, but she figured she'd be home before Lily.  
Hayley's house was about a 20 minute walk, and just like she said she meet her half way.  
"Hello! Ok, what's the big secret?" Hayley asked anxious to know Sky's secret.  
"I'll tell ya when we get to your place." Sky said with a smiled, she knew it was killing Hayley not to know. Hayley was the kind of person who always had to be part of the joke, or the secret. She was also very impatient.  
"That's a low blow!" Hayley whimpered jokingly.  
"I know!" Sky gleeful said, "I find your pain funny."  
"Haha," Hayley laughed sarcastically.  
"I have something to tell you!" Hayley said randomly after a few minutes of walking in silence.  
"What's that?" Sky asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.  
"I'm not going to tell you until we get to my house." She said smugly.  
"Well, that's no problem since your house is right there." Sky replied with a small grin.  
"Damn," She said under her breath.

Once in comfortable seated in Hayley's room with Cokes and a small bowl of chips for the two before Hayley once again asked what Sky's big secret was.  
"You know Cloud?"  
"That cute guy you hang out with how always seems to be sulking?" Hayley asked as Sky nodded.  
"No! Don't tell em you like him?" Hayley asked excitedly.  
"Eww! No!" Sky said.  
"What's wrong with him?" Hayley asked.  
"Well, nothings wrong with him, but I found out yesterday that he's, my brother! My twin brother!"  
"You have a twin brother? How come you never told me?" Hayley asked a little hurt.  
"Hayley, I only just found out yesterday," Sky said.  
"That's weird. Does Cloud know?"  
"He's known all along he had a twin, but never knew anything about me." Sky said with a sigh. "Is what you have to tell me good news or bad news?"  
"Good news, I guess." Hayley said with a mysterious smile.  
"All right, I'll bite, what is it?" Sky asked.  
"You'll never guess." Hayley said her smiling growing.  
"I said I'll bite so tell me." Sky said.  
"I'll right then." Said Hayley.

* * *

Ok, sorry I haven't written anything. I wonder if anyone even cares about this story anymore. Oh well, anyways, hope it wasn't too bad since it's 3:09 A.M and I just spent the last hour writing this. (Took a few minutes to play Super Smash Brothers with my brother) Hehe, please Review. 


End file.
